Un Un Un
by Black Card
Summary: Summary: Apakah Deidara bisa sembuh?. Warning: OOC dan kawan-kawannya.
1. Chapter 1

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic abal lagi!!! –Teriak pake toa-

(Readers: Berisik banget sih lo!? –Sambil menyumpal mulut Author dengan semangka-)

**Un Un Un**

**Summary: ****Dihari yg indah sekelompok mahluk nista sedang pergi kesuatu tempat. Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalan terjadi kecelakaan dan…**

**Disclaimer: ****Karena Author anak baik, jadi Author harus ngaku kalau…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor/ ****General**

**Warning: Yah seperti biasanya lah OOC, OC,**** Lebay, so Crispy**** dan Author ngelantur nggak jelas.**

**Main chara: Setan-setan Akatsuki –ditendang sampai masuk kesumur tetangga- Eh, Akatsuki crew. **

**Chapter 1**

**-(****O.O****"T_T^-^)Un!-**

Pada suatu hari yg indah namun awan sedang bad mood makanya murung terus jadinya matahari nggak muncul karena bosen ngeliat awan murung, dan akhirnya digantikan oleh bulan yg sedang tersenyum. Terdapatlah sebuah markas kumpulan penjahat tingkat S yg rusuh, kumuh, jelek dan bau –Author dicincang Akatsuki- . Kelihatanya para penghuni markas tersebut sedang mengadakan rapat disebuah ruang tengah dimarkas tersebut.

"Ehm…" dehem Pein dengan suara yg lumayan keras.

"Batuk? Kalau batuk minum *BH aja, harganya Cuma 20.000 ryo sudah dapat menyebuhkan batuk, dahak mau bla…bla…bl–" kata Kakuzu yg otak komersialnya mulai muncul. Yap, dengan sukses perkataanya terpotong dikarenakan tersumpal piercing-piercingnya Pein.

"DIAM LO!! Dan sebenarnya kita ini mau rapat atau mau tidur jamaah sih!?" bentak Pein pada anak buahnya yg lain.

"Ya rapat lah captain!" jawab para anak buahnya.

"Terus mengapa kalian menggunakan piyama gambar Dora atau daster gambar tukul dan tidak menggunakan jubah kebanggaan kita, hah!?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk para anak buahnya.

"Ehem un, ketua kami yg mesum tapi oonun! Sekarang udah jam 12 malamun, dan itu berarti waktunya orang untuk tidurun! Dan kau malah mengadakan rapat mendadakun!" jawab Deidara lebar tapi nggak panjang.

"Oke oke! Tapi bisa nggak lo jelasinnya nggak pake 'un' gue bingung kalau lo pakai 'un'!" kata Pein protes.

"Kalau itu nggak bisa un!" kata Deidara.

"Emang napa?" tanya Kisame yg berada disebelah Itachi yg sedari tadi sedang mengkutek kukunya dengan warna hitam.

"Gak tau un! entah sejak kapan aku nggak bisa ngomong tanpa 'un'!" jawab Deidara sambil mengakat kedua bahunya tanda kalau dia itu sama oonnya ama Kisame -ditampar- eh, sama nggak taunya dengan Kisame.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Pein dengan tampang (sedikit) berpikir.

"Aha..!" teriak Tobi yg duduk disebelah kanan Pein, dan muncul sebuah Lampu yg bersinar remang-remang ( itu bukan karena Kakuzu belum bayar tagihan listrik lo!) diatas kepala Tobi.

"Kenapa Tob?" tanya Pein yg bingung sendiri sama anak buahnya itu.

"He… he…" kata Tobi dengan tampang yg mengerikan dan tentu saja dari balik topengnya.

"Pssst… pssst…" bisik Tobi pada Pein.

"Hm… Good idea," kata Pein pada Tobi.

"Baiklah para saudara sekalian, sebangsa, senasib(?), se tanah air, se ibu(?), se ayah(?), se markas, se RT, se RW rapat kali ini dinyatakan selesai dan sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap-siap, karena kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat!" kata Pein dan setelah itu langsung ngibrit.

"APAAAAA!!!!" teriak para crew akatsuki yg lain dengan mengucapkan sumpah pemuda ( Baca: **Pe**njelekan **m**ahl**u**k nista **d**alam h**a**ti)

2 jam kemudian, dan diluar markas Akatsuki…

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Pein pada crewnya.

"Z.. z… z… z…" jawab crew yg lainnya dengan mata tertutup untuk selama-lamanya – Author dijemur di atas puncak gunung everest - (Eh, nggak selama-lamanya kok!).

"Wah, saking semangatnya para senpai sampai menjawabnya dengan sebuah dengkuran!" kata Tobi yg paling ceria sendiri.

"Kurasa bukan deh, Tob! Sudahlah, Itachi kau yg menyetir!" perintah Pein sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Itachi.

"Hm…" kata Itachi dengan kedua mata masih tertutup sambil menerima sebuah kunci mobil.

Dan para Akatsuki crew pun masuk kedalam mobil KIA(Baca: **K**red**I**t**A**n) yg ancur nan sempit dan terparkir tepat didepan markas Akatsuki. (Mobil yg dipakai akatsuki crew disini itu mobil angkutan umum atau angkot itu loh!)

Didalam mobil….

Pein yg duduk di depan bertiga dengan Itachi(yg nyetir) dan Tobi, sedangkan bangku belakang diisi oleh ketujuh Akatsuki crew yg lain.

Sementara Itachi menyetir dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk, Pein yg berada disebelahnya dari tadi memberi instruksi.

"Dari sini jalan terus, Belok kiri, belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kanan, terus ada pertigaan dan belok kiri!" kata Pein memberi instruksi kepada Itachi. Sedangkan yg diberi instruksi cuma nganguk-ngaguk dengan mata merem melek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAAKK….

Mobil yg dinaiki Akatsuki crew tiba-tiba berhenti, dan ternyata mobil itu telah menabrak sebuah tong sampah. Para anggota Akatsuki pun terbangun karena goncangan benturan tersebut.

"HAH! ada apa ?" kata Itachi kaget yg terbangun dari tidur sekilasnya saat menyetir. (Boleh dicontoh asal ansurasi jiwanya dikasihkan Author –Digiles pedmot ama readers-)

"Kita nabrak tong sampah!" kata Pein memberitahu Itachi.

"Oh…" kata Itachi dengan mata tertutup yg juga dilakukan oleh ketujuh Akatsuki crew lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sunyi-

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara seperti suara seseorang yg sedang tertawa, dan langsung saja Akatsuki crew bangun dari tidurnya dan bulu kuduk mereka pun pada berdiri semua.

Itachi yg merasa ketakutan, mencoba memastikan ada apa di belakang mobil mereka. Ia melihat ke kaca spion mobil.

"GYAAAAA!!!" teriak Itachi Histeris yg langsung tancap gas, setelah melihat spion mobil.

Para Anggota Akatsuki yg lain terkaget-kaget, karena Itachi tiba-tiba langsung tancap gas dan membuat mobil bergoyang sebentar karena langsung tancap gas (tanpa stater).

"Kenapa lo, chi un?" tanya Deidara dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, tanda dia bodoh -Dibom- Eh, tanda tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Itachi.

"Li… at.. a… ja… ke… be… la… ka… ng…" jawab Itachi dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubunya yg sudah heboh sendiri.

Semua Anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi melihat kebelakang dan…

"POOOCOOONG NYETIR MOBIL(Emang bisa?)!!" teriak histeris para anggota Akatsuki yg melihat seorang pocong menyetir mobil dan berada di belakang mobil mereka.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasori yg langsung menghentikan teriak histeris jamaah yg dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Emang napa?" tanya Kisame.

" Bukanya mobil yg dinaiki tuh pocong itu Fortuner ya? Fortuner itu mobil impian gue sejak gue belum lahir mbok!!" jawab Sasori histeris sendiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mobil yg dikendarai sang pocong.

-Akatsuki Sweatdrop-

Itachi pun semakin menambah kecepatan mobil butut yg mereka naiki, setelah mengetahui mobil pocong itu semakin mendekat.

'Ngung…'

'Nging…'

'Ngung…'

'Nging…'

Dan terjadilah pertarungan kecepatan, tapi dipertarungan kecepatan antara mobil butut melawan mobil bagus dan keren ini sudah dapat ditentukan siapa pemenangnya. Yap, Mobil si pocong itu dapat mengimbangi kecepatan mobil butut anggota Akatsuki dengan mudahnya.

"Oh My Goat!! Mereka ada disamping kita!" teriak Konan terkejut setelah mengetahui mobil si pocong berada di samping mobil mereka.

Ternyata sang pocong tak sendirian didalam mobil tersebut. Di samping pocong ternyata ada hantu perempuan jepang yg rambutnya kaya orang dismothing karena alus banget dan indah berkilau yg panjang sampai menutupi muka tuh setan. Dan tiba-tiba setan rambut smoothingan itu melemparkan sesuatu kepada Pein (kaca mobilnya pada dibuka semua).

"Kyaaaa!!!" teriak Konan dan Deidara.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Hidan yg berada disamping Konan.

"Itu poster-poster JB(Justin Bieber) versi primier limited edition!" jawab Konan dan Deidara histeris sendiri.

"Itu pesanan lo!" kata setan rambut smoothingan.

"Okey, Thanks!" kata Pein.

"……."

"Sadako!" panggil Itachi pada setan rambut smoothingan itu.

"……."

"Sadako!!" panggil Itachi lagi.

"……."

"SADAKO!"

"……."

"SADAKO!!" panggil Itachi menggunakan toa masjid.

"Berisik banget sih lo!! nggak liat apa kalau gue lagi dengerin Justin Bieber nyanyi!" bentak si setan cewek pada Itachi sambil mencopot handset Ipod yg dari tadi ternyata berada dikedua telinga tuh setan.

"Sabar atuh! Aku cuma mau tanya!" kata Itachi.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Sadako.

"Kamu…" kata Itachi berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yg akan ia tanyakan pada setan itu.

Sementara jantung para anggota Akatsuki yg lain sedang berdisko ria.

"Panjenengan…" kata Itachi

"You…" kata Itachi

"Sampean…" kata Itachi

"Lo…" kata Itachi

"Semua yg kamu ucapin itu artinya sama! Jadi yg kamu tanyain itu apaan sih?" tanya Sadako dengan muka bete.

"Okey okey!" jawab Itachi.

Jantung para Akatsuki crew sedang menari break dance dengan cepatnya.

"Kamu pake shampo apa? Dan perawatan di salon mana?" tanya Itachi dengan lancarnya.

-Anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop-

"Oh kalau itu aku pake *O*E yg bla… bla… bla… bla.. bla…" Kata Sadako panjang kali yg lebar sama dengan rumus merawat rambut. Itachi pun dengan sigap mencatat apa yg dikatakan Sadako dengan benar tanpa ada satu kata pun yg terlewatkan.

Dan siapa kah yg menyetir mobil yg di tumpangi para penjahat kelas S yg kita cintai –hoeek-?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawabannya adalah………………………………………………………………… NGGAK ADA!!! Karena anggota Akatsuki pada histeris sendiri setelah tau kalau setirnya nggak ada yg ngendaliin. Jadi setirnya dibiarin aja, tanpa ada yg ngontrol.

"Jadi blaa… bla… bla…. bla…" Sadako masih menjelaskan tentang cara perawatan rambut pada Itachi.

"Itachi…" panggil Pein.

"Itachi bla… bla…" kata Pein berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu pada Itachi, Tapi sayang Itachi masih sibuk dan malah menjawab…

"Nanti aja gue masih sibuk!" kata Itachi yg memang sibuk mencatat apa yg Sadako katakan.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki dengan hebohnya.

"Eh, kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi yg sudah selesai mencatat semua yg dikatakan si Sadako, dan kelihatanya mobil si 2 setan nista itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Di… de… pen… aa… da… ju… ra… ng…. un." jawab Deidara sambil gemetaran setengah idup.

"Lo ngomong apaan sih? Gue kagak ngerti?" tanya Itachi kebingungan dengan yg dikatakan Deidara.

"Di depan ada jurang!!" jawab Pein menjelaskan perkataan Deidara.

"Ooh…" kata Itachi, setelah itu ia langsung sibuk dengan catatannya tentang cara merawat rambut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-5 menit kemudian-

Mobil yg dinaiki oleh anggota Akatsuki pun jatuh kejurang.

Di dalam mobil tersebut…

Semua anggota Akatsuki (-Itachi) sedang berdoa menurut agama masing-masing.

"Oh ya tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Itachi pada Pein.

"Kita jatuh kejurang." Jawab Pein sedangkan kedua tangannya sedang memegang tasbih.

"Oh, Jurang." Kata Itachi dengan muka polos.

.

.

.

.

.

"JURANG!?" tanya Itachi dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Iya." Jawab Pein.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Itachi heboh sendiri setelah tau mobil yg mereka tumpangi jatuh kejurang.

"Telat!" kata anggota Akatsuki yg lain.

"Biarin aja yg penting udah teriak!" kata Itachi.

"Oh kempel lo!" kata Pein.

"Eh, masih kempelan Tobi kali!" elak Itachi.

"Loh? Tobi nggak kempel, Tobi anak baik! Yang kempel itu Deidara senpai!" kata Tobi.

"Lah un? aku gak kempel ! yg kempel tuh Kakuzuun!" kata Deidara.

"Gue gak kempel! Lagian yg nama gue bukan Kakuzuun tapi Kakuzu. Yang kempel tuh Hidan!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Kok gue juga di bawa-bawa sih! Yg kempelkan Konan!" kata Kakuzu

Dan terjadilah perdebatan tentang 'siapa yg paling kempel di kelompok mereka', sementara mobil yg mereka tumpangi hampir sampai di dasar jurang.

ToT Be Continue…

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kegajean, kegaringan, kesalahan dan keanehan yg terdapat difanfic ini…

Yah, itu semua dikarena Author hanya manusia yg tidak pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia –ngeles lo!!

Kesamaan nama dan tokoh memang disengaja dan ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic yg abal belakang.

Mind to ripiuw?


	2. Chapter 2

**~Un Un Un~**

**Summary: Bagaimana nasib Akatsu(dut)ki….**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya BlackCard!! *teriak-teriak didepan rumah Masashi Kishimoto**Dilempar bakiak* **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Humor/ General**

**Warning: Yah seperti biasanya lah OOC, OC(may be), Lebay, so Crispy dan Author ngelantur nggak jelas.**

**Main chara: Setan-setan Akatsuki –ditendang sampai nyangkut dipuncak menara Effiel- Eh, Akatsuki crew. **

**Chapter 2**

**-(O.O"T_T^-^)Un!!-**

Sementara anggota Akatsuki masih sibuk meributkan tentang 'siapa yg paling kempel diantara mereka'. Tiba-tiba….

"GYAAAA UN!!! Di depan ada rumah un!" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah depan. (A/N: mobil Akatsuki jatuhnya itu mobil yg bagian depan ada di bawah, dan mereka menggunakan cakra di kaki mereka supaya mereka tetap bisa berdiri dalam mobil)

"Rumah, senpai?" tanya Tobi yg kebingungan dengan perkataan Deidara.

"Iya un, lihat kedepan!" jawab Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

Semuah anggotan Akatsuki pun menoleh kearah yg ditunjuk oleh Deidara, dan

"KITA MAU NABRAK RUMAH!!" teriak anggota Akatsuki.

BLAAAM…

Mobil yg ditumpangi anggota Akatsuki pun menabrak rumah yg berada di depan mereka. (rumahnya ada dibawah jurang)

Narator: karena mobil yg dinaiki para anggota Akatsuki menabrak sebuah rumah. Maka fanfic ini dinyatakan **TAMAT**. *Author ngelempar sandal ke Narator*

Author: Hei, siapa Author Sebenarnya sih?

Narator: BlackCard, tapi bukan kamu

Author: Nah, penname gue siapa?

Narator: BlackCard.

Author: jadi Authornya itu siapa? Akukan?

Narator: Bukan kamu, tapi BlackCard.

Author: Lah, iya! Pennameku BlackCardkan?

Narator: Iya.

Author: Berarti Authornya, akukan?

Narator: Bukan kamu, tapi BlackCard.

Author: #$%&! *sambil ngelempar Narator pake CPU*

Daripada nanti fanfic ini berubah judul menjadi 'Perdebatan Author dan Narator', lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya…

"Uhuk… uhuk…" seluruh anggota Akatsuki terbatuk-batuk secara bersamaan. (A/N: pada udah nyampai di tanah semua)

"Apa yg terjadi un?" tanya Deidara dengan muka gosong.

"Mobil yg tadi kita tumpangi, telah menabrak sebuah rumah yg berada dibawah jurang." Jawab Itachi dengan singkat jelas dan padat.

"ITU DIA!!!!" teriak Pein dengan kerasnya yg sukses membuat yg berada di samping jadi budi.

"Ada apa sih Pein SAMA(baca: **S**inting, s**A**rap, **M**esum + **A**utis)?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu tempat yg akan kita tuju!" jawab Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk suatu rumah yg terdapat disekitar sana.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" kata Tobi dengan riangnya, para anggota Akatsuki pun beranjak pergi dari lokasi tabrakan itu menuju suatu rumah penduduk.

**5 menit setelah Akatsuki meninggalkan lokasi tabrakan itu….**

BRUUUMM… BRUUUMM… CKIIITTT…

"Baiklah tuan kita sudah sampai!" kata supir taksi pada penumpangnya.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya." Kata sang penumpang sambil menyerahkan uang, yang setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil taksi tersebut.

WUUUUNG…

Secepat kilat mobil taksi itu pergi setelah sang penumpangnya turun.

"Akhirnya sampai di rumah juga!" kata Sasuke(karena Author males ngetik 'sang penumpang' maka langsung saja pake nama asli) dengan leganya.

Ia pun melihat kearah depan untuk memastikan rumahnya yg selama 3 tahun lebih telah ia tinggal.

"GYAAAAAA!!! RUMAHKU HANCUR!!" teriak Sasuke yg mendapati rumahnya sudah tinggal bangkai saja.

**Kembali ke Akatsuki…**

"Perasaan tadi ada yg teriak deh?" tanya Itachi yg berjalan paling belakang.(jadi Pein paling depan jalanya)

"Udah biarin aja! Lagian kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan kita kok!" jawab Pein, yg sekarang ia tepat berdiri didepan sebuah rumah.

"Tempat pijat urat untuk salah urat tingkat medium sampai high, un?" kata Deidara sambil membaca sebuah papan yg tertera didepan rumah tersebut.

"Buat apa kita kesini Pein-sama(nah kalau ini suffix)?" tanya Konan.

"Nanti pasti juga tau kok!" jawab Pein.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bermasker dengan warna rambut perak yg mencuat kesamping keluar dari pintu depan rumah tersebut.

"Oh, Pein rupanya! Silahkan masuk." Kata orang tersebut yg diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Hah! Kakashi Hatake ninja peniru dari Konoha un!" kata Deidara sambil bersiap-siap dengan C1nya.

"Iya itu kalau eke jadi ninja, tapi eke kerja sambilan di sini bok jadi asisten!" jawab Kakashi dengan gaya ala Banci.

-Akatsuki sweatdrop-

"Oh ya! Psst… psst…" kata Pein, yg langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kakashi.

"OK, deh bok!" kata Kakashi yg langsung masuk ke dalam rumah .

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Silahkan masuk!" kata Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu rumah untuk anggota Akatsuki.

"Udah siap?" tanya Pein.

"Udah kok!" jawab Kakashi.

Akhirnya para anggota Akatsuki pun masuk semua kedalam rumah tersebut.

Di ruang tamu rumah tersebut (ceritanya diruang tamu itu ada banyak kursi dan para anggota Akatsuki itu pada duduk di kursi)….

"Ok, yang bernama Deidara silahkan masuk ke dalam ruang praktek!" kata seorang mahluk berbaju ijo dengan rambut bentuk mangkok dan mata yg bulat, keluar dari salah satu pintu ruangan yg berada didekat ruang tamu.

"Loh kok aku un?" tanya Deidara yg kaget karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Santai aja senpai, nggak sakit." Kata Tobi berusaha meyakinkan Deidara.

"Bukan masalah itu! Tapi gue kan nggak tau apa yg akan terjadi ama gue nantinya un!" kata Deidara.

"Mungkin lo mau di pijat urat kali!" celetuk Hidan.

"Ya iyalah ini tempat pijat urat, oon!" kata Kakuzu yg sekarang sedang asyik menghitung uang.

"Ananda Deidara, dimohon segera memasuki ruangan!" kata mahluk ijo itu yg diketahui bernama Lee.

"Dei cepetan masuk, kelihatannya aman kok." Kata Sasori berusaha meyakinkan rekanya itu.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya, Deidara pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan praktek.

"Teman anda sekalian akan selesai sekitar 1 jam lagi!" kata Lee yg setelah itu langsung masuk kedalam ruang praktek.

"Sebenarnya Deidara itu mau diapain sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Begini loh senpai! Mungkin Dei senpai ngomong pake 'un' itu karena salah urat, maka dari itu kita bawa ia kesini supaya urat yg salah itu betul kembali, dan Dei senpai nggak ngomong pake un lagi!" jawab Tobi.

"Apa ini aman?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja aman." Jawab Pein.

'Ckleek' salah satu pintu ruang praktek terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pasien yg kakinya patah, lehernya dibalut gip dan matanya muter terus. (A/N: ruangan prakteknya nggak Cuma 1 tapi ada 5)

"Aku tarik kata-kataku! 50% aman, 50% bahaya." Kata Pein dengan cepatnya.

'Dasar Leader plin-plan!' inner anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nasib Dei senpai ya?" celetuk Tobi yg membuyarkan lamunan masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

"Eh, iya juga ya! sudah sepuluh menit dia berada di dalam ruang praktek." Kata Zetsu.

"GYAAAAA UN!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Deidara dari dalam ruang praktek, yg menyebabkan para Akatsuki membayangkan yg tidak-tidak tentang apa yg sedang terjadi di dalam.

Lima puluh menit kemudian…

Akhirnya pintu ruangan praktek Deidara pun terbuka, dan tampaklah Deidara yg keluar ruangan dengan bagian leher yg ditempeli banyak koyo.

"Tolong jangan perbolehkan Deidara berbicara selama 1 jam setelah pemijatan ini!" kata Lee yg telah keluar dari ruang praktek.

"Baik." Kata Anggota Akatsuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong biaya yg perlu kalian keluarkan untuk pemijatan ini adalah ryo!" kata Kakashi sambil membawa tagihan.

SREEEEETT…

Semua mata anggota Akatsuki tertuju pada Kakuzu.

"Apa liat-liat!" kata Kakuzu sewot sambil mengamankan uang-uangnya.

"Bayar tagihanya dong!" kata anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

"OGAH!!" kata Kakuzu kokoh sambil memeluk semua uang-uangnya.

Dan…

JLEEEB… BLAAAM… PYAAAR… BUAAAK… KRIIIK… KRIIIK…

5 menit kemudian…

(A/N: Akatsuki udah ada di luar rumah tukang pijat dan akan kembali ke markas)

"Terimakasih dan kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!" kata Kakashi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya keudara sedangkan tangan 1nya lagi sedang menggenggam uang sekarung.

"Nggak akan!" kata Kakuzu ketus sambil menangisi uangnya yg telah melayang kekantong tukang pijat.

.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang Akatsuki…

"Uang-chan! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Hiks…" kata Kakuzu yg masih menangisi uangnya.

"Iklaskan lah Kuzu, Lagian itukan untuk kesembuhan teman kita." Kata Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakuzu.

"Itu pun kalau sembuh, Kalau enggak ya naas tuh uang!" celetuk Itachi.

SREEETT…

Semua mata tertuju pada Pein.

"Kok pada ngeliatin gue sih! Gue ganteng ya?" kata Pein.

"HUEEEK!" semua anggota Akatsuki dan Author muntah.

"Lah kalau bukan itu, terus kenapa?" tanya Pein yg bingung.

"Lo yakin Dei sembuh dari cara bicaranya yg selalu menggunakan 'un' itu, dengan membawanya ke pijat urat?" tanya Konan yg mewakili seluruh tatapan tajam nan penuh tanya dari para anggota Akatsuki.

"Eh, kalau itu sih aku kurang yakin." Jawab Pein dengan muka polos.

"APA!! Terus lo kenal tukang pijat itu darimana?" tanya Konan.

"Oh itu! Pas gue nyerang Konoha…."

**Flashback mode=on**

(Di Naruto chapter 423, Pein dan Kakashi yg dibantu oleh keluarga Akamichi sedang bertarung di Konoha.)

CTAARR… TRIIING… TRIIING… PIIIIP… PIIIP…

"Chidori!" teriak Kakashi sambil mengarahkan sebuah cahaya yg berada di telapak tangannya kearah Pein.

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" kata Pein.

Dan kakashi pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yg berjarak 0,001 mm dari muka Pein.

"Capek nih tarung mulu! Istirahat bentar ya?" kata Pein pada musuhnya(Kakashi dkk).

"OK, Kita juga udah capek!" jawab Kakashi dan anggota keluarga Akamichi.

Akhirnya pertarungan antara Pein dan Kakashi dkk dihentikan dulu, dan mereka duduk di tempat pertandingan dengan santainya.

"Adauw!" teriak Pein sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Migran Pein?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ngawur! Gue sakit dibagian kaki tau!" jawab Pein dengan ketusnya.

"Oh, emang sakit apaan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Salah urat mungkin." Jawab Pein.

"Kalau gitu, coba datang ke pondok pijat urat yg terdapat dialamat ini! Pasti segala penyakit yg berhubungan dengan urat bisa sembuh!" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Pein.

**Flashback mode= off**

"Jadi, sampai sekarang gue belum pernah pijat urat disana." kata Pein.

"Oh…" kata anggota Akatsuki.

"Terus kita pulang jalan kaki nih ceritanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak tau, tanya Author aja." Jawab Pein.

"Oh…" kata Itachi yg langsung saja menggunakan sharinggan, dan mengirim dirinya sendiri kesesuatu tempat.

**Di kamar Author…**

"Eh, ngapain lo kesini? " tanya Author yg sedang nyemil sekarungsnack sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

'Pantes aja badanya segede Chouji' inner Itachi.

"Oi, cepat kembali ke alammu sana!" kata Author sambil mengusir Itachi.

"Tunggu! Sebelum aku kembali ke alamku, ada yg ingin kutanyakan!" kata Itachi.

"Emang apaan?" tanya Author.

"Aku ama anggota Akatsuki yg lainya, pulang naik apa? atau Jalan kaki?" tanya Itachi.

"Naik sapu terbangnya Harry Potter! Ya, jalan kaki lah!" jawab Author santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jaraknya seberapa jauhnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Deket kok! Kalau naik kereta dari tempat mu dan teman-temanmu sekarang menuju Sunagakure cuma 1,5 jam, dari Sunagakure naik bus ke Kirigakure 3 jam, dari Kirigakure ke Amegakure naik ojek 6 jam, dari Amegakure ke markas kalian naik becak 12 jam." Jawab Author dengan santainya.

"UAPAAAA–!!" teriak Itachi yg langsung membuat sebuah laptop acer aspire 2920 terlempar ke mulut Itachi dari tangan Author.

"Berisik banget sih lo!!" teriak Author.

"Mmmmph…" kata Itachi dengan mulut yg tersumpal.

"Tunggu, yg nyumpal mulutmu itukan laptop gue! Uwaaa!! Laptop gue!" teriak Author yg langsung melesat mengambil laptopnya.

"Ah leganya, ya udah aku pulang ke alamku dulu ya!" kata Itachi yg langsung saja menggunakan sharinggan, dan mengirim dirinya sendiri kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

**Di tempat Akatsuki…**

"Oi, darimana aja lo Itachi?" tanya Pein.

"Dari tempat Author." Jawab Itachi.

"Jadinya kita pulang jalan kaki nih, senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Iya." Jawab Itachi.

**Time Skip**

58 jam 51 menit 32 detik kemudian dan di depan markas Akatsuki…

"Hosh… hosh… akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Pein dengan leganya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam markas yg diikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki yg lain.

Diruang tengah markas Akatsuki, dimana seluruh anggotanya sedang berada disana…

"Gila! Capek banget gue, untung udah nyampek dimarkas." Kata Zetsu.

"Eh, sekarangkan kan sudah lebih dari 1 jam setelah kita berada di pondok pijat!" kata Pein.

"Terus?" tanya Zetsu.

"Waktunya kita melihat, Apakah Deidara bisa berbicara normal setelah pijat itu?" jawab Pein.

"Oh iya juga ya!" kata Sasori.

"Baiklah Dei coba katakan sesuatu!" perintah Pein.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kegajean, kegaringan, kesalahan dan keanehan yg terdapat difanfic ini…

Buatnya aja buru-buru, takut ketauan kakak saya sih! He… he… he…

Dan soal rumah klan Uchiha yg tiba-tiba pindah tempat di bawah jurang itu, anggap aja baru pindah rumah. Terus soal pondok pijat uratnya, anggap aja Author yg punya, karena Author nggak pernah pijat urat! *Dilempar panci*

Kesamaan nama dan tokoh memang disengaja dan ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic yg abal belakang.

Dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi, karena saya tidak bisa membalas review anda satu-satu. Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyak kepada:

**H . Yui , Aira Mitsuhiko, Hatake Nekoshi, Sayurii Dei-chan, dArkY Hinariyoshi** dan semuanya yg sudah baca tapi tidak review.

Jadi segala segala saran dan koreksi anda atas fanfic ini akan saya laksanakan secara bertahap. Bila anda kurang jelas dengan cerita fanfic saya ini saya mohon maaf.

(Special Note: Tolong jangan panggil saya menggunakan senpai, saya juga baru beberapa bulan berada FFn)

Kempel: itu sama dengan kopler atau lemot.(kata teman saya sih, kalau saya sendiri kurang tau)

(Ps: ada beberapa kata yg hilang setelah diupload, jadi mohon maaf.

Seperti jumlah uang yg harus dikeluarkan Kakuzu, sebesar seratus juta ryo)

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Un Un Un~**

**Summary: ****Deidara mengatakan sebuah kata yaitu………. Rahasia!! *ditendang***

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto punya BlackCard! Naruto punya BlackCard! *teriak pake toa**Dilempar tomat sama seluruh chara Naruto***

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nyo © Dejiko © Di Gi charat © Koge Donbo**

**Genre: Humor/ General**

**Warning: Yah seperti biasanya lah OOC, OC(may be), Lebay, so Crispy****, banyak kesalahan tata bahasa dimana-mana**** dan Author ngelantur nggak jelas.**

**Main chara: Akatsuki crew. **

**Chapter ****3**

**-(O.O"T_T^-^)Un!!****!****-**

"Baiklah Dei coba katakan sesuatu!" perintah Pein.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyo." Kata Deidara.

"Yeah, Deidara senpai nggak ngomong 'un' lagi!!" teriak Tobi riang sambil menari-nari dengan gajenya.

"Coba bilang mama, M-A-M-A!" perintah Konan.

"Atau coba bilang papa, P-A-P-A!" perintah Pein.

Deidara pun membuka mulutnya dan berkata…

"Emang gue bayi yg baru bisa bicara apa nyo? Kok disuruh ngomong kayak gituan nyo!"

"Loh, kok ngomongnya ada 'nyo' nya mulu?" tanya Itachi.

"Mana kutahu nyo! Orang aku habis dipijat jadi ngomong 'nyo' mulu nyo!" jawab Deidara.

SREEETT…

Semua mata tertuju pada Pein.

"Eh, kok lagi-lagi gue diliatin mulu! Ngefans ya ama gue?" kata Pein.

-Akatsuki dan Author sweatdrop-

"Ya enggaklah!" kata anggota Akatsuki.

"Terus apaan?" tanya Pein.

"Kok Deidara bukannya sembuh, malah ganti jadi 'nyo' sih?" tanya Kakuzu tak terima (Kakuzu masih dendam, karena uang-chan dibuat bayar tukang pijat urat)

"Lah, aku di chap 2 kan nggak ngomong 'dia bakal sembuh' tapi kan supaya 'nggak ngomong un lagi'." jawab Pein ngeles.

"Iya juga ya!" kata Kakuzu daa(dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya) dengan oonya.

**Pagi hari, dihari berikutnya…**

"Dei, tau jubah kami nggak?" tanya Itachi dan Sasori pada Deidara yg sedang asyik makan bantet(Baca: bandeng telor tepung).

"Taunyo, ada di kamarnyo, di dekat apa yanyo? Oh, ya di dekatnya mejanyo, terus didekatnya mejanyo ada pintu kamar mandinyo, terus masuk kamar mandinyo, nah didekatnya klosetnyo, kalau nggak salahnyo!" Jawab Deidara.

"Bisa diulang nggak Dei?" tanya Sasori.

"Maafnyo, nggak ada siaran ulangnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Yah, lo ngomong kok nggak jelas pake 'nyo' lagi! Jadi susahkan ngerti maksud lo!" kata Itachi.

"Ya, udah dehnyo, aku ulang laginyo!" kata Deidara.

"Iya iya…" kata Itachi dan Sasori manganguk-anggukkan kepalanya (Inner Sasori dan Itachi: 'ngemeng apa sih lo Dei?')

"Ada di kamarnyo, di dekatnya mejanyo, terus didekatnya mejanyo ada pintu kamar mandinyo, terus masuk kamar mandinyo, nah didekatnya klosetnyo, kalau nggak salah sihnyo!" Kata Deidara.

"Bisa diulang nggak Dei?" tanya Sasori dan Itachi.

300 menit kemudian, dan 60 kali Deidara mengulang apa yg telah dikatakan…

"Ngertinyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Ooooh…" Kata Itachi dan Sasori bareng sambil manganguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngerti nggak sihnyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Kagak, lo itu sebenarnya ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Sasori dan Itachi kompak.

GUBRAAAKK….

"Jadi nyo! Dari tadi aku nerangin ke kalian sampai 60 kalinyo, masih nggak ngertinyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Sekarang aja kami bingung, lo itu Ssbenarnya ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Itachi dan Sasori kompak lagi.

"Tanya aja ama Author sananyo!" kata Deidara sewot.

PLAAAAKK…

Dan terukirlah sebuah cap sepatu milik Author di kepala Deidara.

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue segala, hah?" tanya Author yg entah muncul darimana dan sudah bersiap dengan sepatu sebelahnya.

"Ya lo kan Authornya nyo! Jadi lo yg mesti ngejelasinnyo!" kata Deidara sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yg terdapat sebuah cap sepatu.

"Eh, Deidara itu ngomong apaan sih? Gue kagak ngerti!" bisik Author pada Sasori dan Itachi.

"Lah, kamu yg Authornya aja nggak tau! Apa lagi kita?" jawab Sasori dan Itachi kompak dalam bisik.

"Oi nyo! DARI TADI LO DENGERIN GUE AP–" kata Deidara yg terpotong karena tersumpal sebelah sepatunya Author.

"Enak aja lo bentak-bentak gue! Gue Authornya tau! Baru kapok ya kalau gue kutuk jadi batu(?)" kata Author.

"Mmmph….. Nyo, puah… parah banget nih sepatu nyo! Baunya nggak ketulungan nyo!" kata Deidara yg sudah berhasil mencopot sepatu Author dari mulutnya.

"Ya iyalah wong itu belum di cuci selama 5 taon." Celetuk Sasori asal.

"Lo nguntit gue ya? Kok tau kalau sepatu gue belum dicuci selama 5 taon." Tanya Author menyelediki.

"Ala maak nguntit lo, ogah kale! Aku asal nebak aja." Jawab Sasori.

"Oh, berarti kita jodoh! Kebetulan yg hebat ya!" kata Author yg mulai genit.

BLAAAMM… BUAAAAKK…

-Author digiles truk penggemar Sasori-

"Enak aja lo! Sasori itu punya gue!" kata Salah satu Sasori FG dari dalam truk yg ditujukan kepada Author.

"Eh, Sasori itu punya gue tau!" kata salah satu Sasori FG lainya.

"Punyaku."

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!!"

1 jam kemudian….

Karena Author udah bosen nonton perdebatan diantara FGnya Sasori.

"Kenapa kalian nggak tanya aja langsung sama Sasori, kalau Sasori itu punya siapa sebenarnya?" usul Author.

SREEEETT…

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasori yg sedang mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari para FGnya.

"SASORI!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!" kata Sasori FG yg banyaknya minta uang(?), dan mengakibatkan gempa 8,8 skala richer dimarkas Akatsuki.

"Mati aku!" runtuk Sasori yg langsung lari ngibrit entah kemana dengan kecepatan cahayanya Eyeshield 21.

"KYAAAA..! SASORI…" teriak Sasori FG sambil mengejar Sasori.

"Ck… ck… Naas tuh Sasori! Pulang tinggal kesing dong tuh! Gue balik dulu ya…" kata Author yg langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

"Dasar author oonnyo! Datang nggak bawa undangannyo, pulang ngibritnyo!" kata Deidara.

CEKLEK..

"MUKYA!!! SEJAK KAPAN RUANG TENGAH MARKAS AKATSUKI TEMBOKNYA BOLONG BESAR KAYAK GINI!?" Teriak Kakuzu yg terkaget-kaget saat masuk kedalam ruang tengah markas Akatsuki.

"Oh, tadi ada tikus yg bolongin tuh tembok." Kata Itachi. (Ps: Sebenarnya itu karena ditabrak truk penggemar Sasori)

"Oh, gitu ya….. TUNGGU! Mana mungkin bisa ada tikus yg buat lobang sebesar ini !?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya mungkin aja, orang yg buat nih fanfic Author abal kok!" jawab Itachi yg langsung disambut sebuah sepatu yg terlempar dari tangan Author.

"Lohnyo? Bukanya lo udah kembalinyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Sepatu gue ketinggalan!" jawab Author sambil memunguti sepatunya, setelah itu ngibrit lagi entah kemana.

"Baiklah, mari kita minta peratanggung jawaban atas ini semua kepada leader!!" ajak Kakuzu.

"Aye, Sir!" kata Itachi dan Deidara.

**Di tempat kerja Pein…**

BUAAKKK…

(Suara pintu dibanting)

"Eh, ada apa kok pada kesini semua?" tanya Pein yg sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan majalah bokepnya.

"Aku kesini ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari leadernyo!" kata Deidara yg mewakili seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainya.

"Eh!? Emang aku ngelakuin apa ke kamu, Dei? Kok disuruh tanggung jawab?" tanya Pein.

"Hiks… Hiks… masih mau ngelaknyo! Padahal udah terbukti dengan jelasnya nyo, kamu harus tanggung jawab nyo!" jawab Deidara sambil nangis gaje kaya pemeran wanita tersiksa di opera sabun.

"Tapi Dei, itu sepenuhnya bukan salah aku Dei!" elak Pein dengan gentlenya(HUEEEKK).

Semua anggota Akatsuki yg berada disana sudah duduk anteng dan sedang makan popcorn sambil asyik melihat opera sabun yg sedang diperankan Dei dan Pein. Sementara Author nonton Opera sabunya Dei dan Pein dari atap markas Akatsuki yg bolong.

"Terus salah siapa, hah nyo? Apa itu salah Author nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Enggak juga sih, tapi kenapa hanya aku saja! Yg punya ide untuk bawa kamu kepijat uratkan bukan aku aja!" jawab Pein.

"CUT! Aduh Pein kamu kalau acting jangan hambar kayak gitu dong! MANA EKSPRESINYA?" kata Zetsu yg obsesi sutradara mode:on.

PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK… PLAAAKK…

"Kalian kira opera sabun apanyo! Kita datang kesini kan buat minta pertanggung jawabanyo! Karena gue bukannya sembuhnyo, tapi malah tambah parahnyo!" kata Deidara yg sudah selesai mengecapkan sepatunya disemua pipi anggota Akatsuki yg ada disana.

"Tapi kalau bayar boleh kok nyo!" kata Deidara.

"YEEE…!!" kata anggota Akatsuki bareng sambil ngelempar Deidara pake tomat.

(Darimana Akatsuki mendapatkan Tomat tersebut? Marilah kita lihat)

**Kediaman Uchiha…**

"Yah tak apalah, rumah hancur yg penting kulkas penuh dengan tomat!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan diantara puing-puing rumahnya, tujuannya adalah sebuah kulkas yg terletak diantara puing-puing rumahnya

(Ps: Yg tersisa dari kediaman Uchiha tinggal sebuah kulkas yg berisi banyak tomat, di tengah puing-puing rumah)

CEKLEK… (Bunyi pintu kulkas yg dibuka)

"!!!!" Teriak Sasuke menggunakan toa masjidnya sebelah rumah Author, karena mendapati isi kulkas yg kosong oblong, tak ada satu pun tomat. Dan setelah itu ia pingsan.

**Kembali ke Akatsuki…. **

"Tunggu, tambah parah apanya?" tanya Pein.

"Dulukan 'un' cuma dua alphabet nyo! Sekarang jadi 'nyo' yg ada…" kata Deidara yg terpotong karena sibuk menghitung ada berapa huruf dalam kata 'nyo'.

"Tiga alphabetnyo!" kata Deidara sambil mengacungkan ke depan dua jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Tapi jarimu kok cuma dua yg ngacung? yg satunya mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Yang satunya nanti saya cicil aja ya nyo! Gimana nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Lo kira mobil apa? pake cicil segala, nggak usahlah nggak penting juga sih!" jawab Itachi.

"Pentingnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Nggak penting!" kata Itachi.

"Pentingnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Nggak penting!" kata Itachi.

"Pentingnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Nggak penting!" kata Itachi.

"Pentingnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Nggak penting!" kata Itachi.

"Pentingnyo!" kata Deidara.

"Nggak penting!" kata Itachi.

"STOP! Saya sebagai ketua yg bijak, mengutus kalian untuk menghentikan kegiatan gaje kalian semua, dan menyuruh kalian semuah agar memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya Deidara bisa sembuh!" kata Pein.

"Aye captain!" kata anggota Akatsuki.

"Nah sementara kalian mikirin caranya, aku mau ngelanjutin baca majalah dulu!" kata Pein.

BUAAAKKK…

"Enak aja lo!" bentak Kisame setelah berhasil membuat sebuah bakpao di kepala Pein.

"Aku punya ide, aku punya ide!!" Teriak Sasori gaje yg tiba-tiba nongol dengan baju compang-camping.

"Apa idenya?" tanya Pein.

"Pssst…. Pssst…" bisik Sasori pada Pein.

"He… he… he…" tawa Sasori dan Pein kompak.

"Baiklah, semua anggota Akatsuki diharap berkumpul di luar markas 1 jam kemudian!" perintah Pein yg setelah itu langsung minggat ke sesuatu tempat bersama majalah bokepnya yg segunung.

'Mau dibawa kemana lagi nih kita?' Inner Akatsuki (-Sasori).

1 jam kemudian…

Di luar markas Akatsuki, semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul disana.

"Oi, Pein! Sebenarnya kita mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu S-E-C-R-E-T!" jawab Pein.

"Yah, lo Pein udah tau gue nggak lulus Tk! Kok, ngasih jawaban ke gue pake kata ejaan, sih!" keluh Hidan.

"Baka! S-E-C-R-E-T itu dibaca seket (artinya: lima puluh)! Iyakan Pein?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ya Jashin, kok babu-babu gue baka semua sih! S-E-C-R-E-T itu dibaca secret dan artinya rahasia!" kata Pein menerangkan pada anak buahnya.

"Terus kita naik apa senpai? Masa jalan kaki senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Nggak kita naik merci kok!" jawab Pein.

"Naik mobil merci senpai?" tanya Tobi yg sudah tampak bahagia mendengar jawaban Pein.

"Ya enggaklah! Mana punya gue uang buat beli tuh mobil! Kita itu mercikil(baca: mer-sikil, arti sikil: kaki)" jawab Pein.

"Tapi deketkan jaraknya Pein-sama?" tanya Konan.

"Deket kok! Dari sini lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kanan nyasar di kuburan, terus belok kiri, terus masuk kali, belok kanan masuk hutan terlarang, terus ngelundung bentar, nyape di amegakure ngesot bentar sampai deh di tempat tujuan! Kira-kira jaraknya 50 km lah!" jawab Pein.

"WHAAAATT…!?" teriak anggota Akatsuki.

"Tapi gue udah nggak mau ngeluarin uang-chan sama sekali!" kata Kakuzu sambil menyembunyikan uang-uangnya di jubahnya.

"Iya deh, nanti kamu nggak ngeluarin uang tapi ngeluarin duit!" kata Pein.

"Sama aja kali!" kata Kakuzu.

"Udah selesaikan debatnya nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Udah!" jawab Kakuzu dan Pein bareng.

"Gini aja! Soal kendaraan gue pinjemin deh kendaraan?" usul Itachi.

"Boleh." Kata Pein yg setuju dengan usul Itachi.

Mendengar jawaban Pein, Itachi pun membagikan helm sepeda montor satu-satu kepada anggota Akatsuki.

"Kita naik pedah montor Itachi?" tanya Hidan.

"Siapa bilang kita mau naik pedah montor!" jawab Itachi.

"Terus naik apaan?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Naik itu!" jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk sepedah roda tiga punyanya anak-anak yg baru belajar pedah yg berjumalah dua dan lumayan usang.

"Gila loh! Masa orang sepuluh disuruh naik dua pedah buat anak balita sih!" kata Sasori protes.

"Yah gue cuma punya itu doang! Itu pun bekasnya gue ama Sasuke, lagipula mending naik pedah daripada jalan kaki hayo?" kata Pein ngelak.

"Ya udah deh…" kata Akatsuki bareng.

TIME SKIP

Setelah melalui perjalanan yg lama dan melelahkan mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat…

"Gila nyo? pundak gue capek bener nyo!" kata Deidara.

"Ya iyalah! Siapa yg nggak capek kalau kita naik pedah roda tiga pundaknya pangku-pangkuan?" kata Hidan.

"Apalagi yg bagian ngayuh! Capek bener tau!" kata Sasori protes, karena kaki kayunya pada patah semua buat ngayuh.

"Sudah-sudah! Tentu saja kita capek soalnya satu sepedah dinaiki lima orang." Kata Konan berusaha melerai.

"Oh ya, dimana Itachi senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Masih pundung di tempat parkiran, karena kedua sepedah roda tiga miliknya ancur lebur habis kita pakek." Jawab Pein.

"sssstt..!! jangan banyak bicara! Dari tadi itu kita udah sampai di tempat tujuan!" kata Sasori memberi tahu.

"Loh bukanya ini tempat…" kata Zetsu sambil memandangi bangunan yg berada di depannya.

To Be Continue…

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kegajean, kegaringan, kesalahan, keanehan yg terdapat difanfic ini dan karena nggak bisa Apdet kilat (karena tugas Fisika saya menumpuk dan nggak boleh pegang laptop sama ayah dan mama kalau nggak hari Sabtu-minggu).

Kesamaan nama dan tokoh memang disengaja dan ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic yg abal belakang.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada:

**My God(tuhan saya), ****Aira Mitsuhiko****, Hatake Nekoshi, Sayurii Dei-chan, dan Resaya.**

Karena telah bersedia meripiu dan mengoreksi kesalahan yg terdapat di fanfic ini, saya usahakan chapter depan akan lebih baik.

Review please… * dengan nada melas dan sambil nodong pake sabitnya Hidan*


	4. Chapter 4

Persiapkan ketabahan diri anda untuk tidak membunuh Author setelah membaca chapter ini, karena saya kembali dengan sebuah chapter yang gaje dan garing…

**~Un Un Un~**

**Summary:**** Seperti apakah tempat yang di datangi Akatsuki?**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto © Masashi Kasihmolto *Digiles pedmot Mas Kishi* Eh, Makasih Kishimoto *Ditendang mental ke benua afrika* Eh, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nyo © Dejiko © Di Gi charat © Koge Donbo**

**Genre: Humor/ General**

**Warning: Yah seperti biasanya lah OOC, OC(****Maybe****), Lebay, so Crispy****(Bener dah garing bener nggak kerasa humornya!), banyak kesalahan tata bahasa dimana-mana**** dan Author ngelantur nggak jelas.**

**Main chara: Akatsuki crew. **

**Chapter ****4**

**-(O.O"T_T^-^)Un!!****!!****-**

"Loh? bukanya ini tempat…" kata Zetsu sambil memandangi bangunan yg berada di depannya.

"KUBURAN!!" teriak Kakuzu ketakutan yg langsung ngumpet di belakang tubuhnya Hidan.

'Muka lebih serem dari hantu, kok takut ama kuburan?' inner Hidan.

"Ngapain kita ke kuburan nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Eh, bukan kuburan! Tapi sebelahnya!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan yg berada di samping kuburan tersebut.

"RS Malapetaka." Kata Tobi sambil membaca papan reklame yg terpasang di depan bangunan tersebut.

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster bermasker dengan warna rambut perak yg mencuat kesamping, dan suster itu menggunakan

"Eh, KAKASHI!? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Pein.

"Eh, gue belum pernah cerita ya?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Cerita yg mana ya?" tanya Pein.

"Kalau gue juga kerja sambilan disini." Jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangunan RS. Malapetaka.

"Oh, ada kakashi rupanya!" kata Kakuzu yg sudah nggak ngumpet dibelakang punggung Hidan.

"Oh, Kuzundruwo rupanya!" kata Kakashi menyapa Kakuzu.

"Enak aja lo manggil gue Kuzundruwo! Emangnya gue gendruwo apa?" kata Kakuzu protes, sambil menebarkan death glare keseluruh temannya.

"Iy**–, **nggak kok!" jawab seluruh anggota Akatsuki(inner: Mirip banget kok lo ama gendruwo, Kuzu!)

"Aku tau apa yg kalian pikirkan! Pasti kalian berpikir kalau 'Aku mirip banget kok kaya gendruwo', iyakan?" kata Kakuzu mengancam pada teman-temannya.

"Eh, lo tau darimana? Jangan-jangan lo baca pikiran ya?" tanya Sasori kaget.

"Iya emang napa?" jawab Kakuzu.

"Hah!? Emangnya lo anaknya Romy Rafael?" tanya Sasori

"Bukan anaknya! Tapi temenn–"

"APA!! Lo temenya Romy Rafael!" teriak anggota Akatsuki bareng saking kagetnya ama jawaban Kuzudruwo –Author diinjek+ditendang oleh kekuatan uangnya Kakuzu(?)- Eh, Kakuzu.

"Eh, siapa bilang romy rafael! Tapi Romy Rabawel!" kata Kakuzu.

"Eh, siapa itu Rompi Rabawel, senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Itu loh! dukun matre yg ada tinggal di dekat markas kita! Kalau kamu berobat disana dijamin 100% bakal…" jawab Kakuzu yg menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Bakal sehat kembali, nyo?" kata Deidara berusaha menebak apa yg akan dikatakan Kakuzu.

"Ngawur! Yang betul itu, lo dijamin 100% bakal balik tinggal kesing doang!" kata Kakuzu

"STOP!! Pembicaraan gaje kalian! Sebenarnya kalian kesini mau ngapain?" tanya Kakashi yang udah mulai berjamur, karena mendengar pembicaraan gaje Akatsuki dari tadi.

"Dei senpai mau berobat disini!" kata Tobi.

"Oh kalau gitu langsung aja masuk kedalam, dan bicara ke administrasi." Kata Kakashi cepat dan langsung ngibrit seperti orang yang lagi dikejar gendruwo.

"Iya nyo." Kata Deidara, Akatsukipun berjalan memasuki bangunan RS Malapetaka.

"Stop! Kayaknya gue kelupaan sesuatu deh." Kata Kakuzu yang alam sekejap menghentikan langkah seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Kelupaan apa senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Makanya itu gue lagi mikirin!" jawab Kakuzu dengan pose berpikir keras.

"Berpikir keras sih boleh, tapi pose lo salah tuh!" kata Hidan mengingatkan patnernya.

"Salah darimananya sih? Perasaan muka gue udah muka serius!" Elak Kakuzu.

"Iya muka serius, tapi badan jengking (Baca: jongkok)! Kayak orang sembelit akut aja lo!" kata Hidan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Kakuzu yang jongkok kaya orang mau BAB dengan muka serius, yang malah menimbulkan kesan kalau dia lagi sembelit.

"Eh, bener juga sih!" kata Kakuzu langsung membetulkan posenya.

"Nah, sekarang udah ingat belum yang kelupaan?" tanya Pein.

"Udah! Tentang uang YANG DIBUAT BAYAR PIJAT URAT!!" jawab Kakuzu yg setelah itu langsung ngibrit mengejar Kakashi.

-Akatsuki Sweatdrop-

"Oi, ngapain kalian pada sweatdrop semua?" tanya Itachi yg sudah kembali dari pundungnya.

"Nggak pa-pa kok senpai." jawab Tobi.

"Baiklah, mari kita masuk kedalam bangunan RS Malapetaka!" ajak Pein dengan semangat 45, sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki RS Malapetaka.

"Aye captain!" seru anggota Akatsuki yang langsung mengikuti langkah Pein.

(Di dalam Rs Malapetaka, dibagian administrasi)

"Mbak boleh tanya nyo?" tanya Deidara pada petugas administrasi yang sedang asyik membaca majalah Playwaria yang diproduksi Black Card corp.

"Mbak-mbak! Emang lo kira gue cewek apa?" jawab ketus petugas administrasi yang 'berambut panjang bagaikan setan Sadako(sayangnya rambutnya nggak nutupi mukanya) dan bermata bagaikan ular kebanyakan ngonsumsi racun tikus, kulitnya bagaikan mayat hidup minum baygon, dan lidahnya bagaikan lidah kodok yang ingin menangkap serangga' (Author sedang baca sebuah puisi gaje).

"Ya habisnya siapa suruh punya rambut panjang kayak cewek nyo!" kata Deidara.

"Eh, lo berkata kayak diri lo sendiri nggak punya rambut panjang aja!" kata petugas tersebut.

"Tapi rambutku kan nggak panjang kayak kamu nyo!" kata Deidara ngeles.

"Panjang ya tetep, panjang!" kata petugas.

"Ya udah nyo! Gampangnya kita main janken aja, siapa yang menang dia yang benar nyo!" usul Deidara.

"Baiklah." Kata petugas

"Mending aku aja yang mewakili" kata Kakuzu yang muncul entah darimana.

"Eh bagaimana dengan, masalahmu senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Tenang aja itu udah beres kok! Karena Kakashi kan pintar bicara." Jawab Kakuzu dengan santai.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertandingannya!" kata Pein yang sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi seperti blaster seperti baju wasit biasanya.

(A/N: Gaje & lebay mode: on, kalau nggak mau baca tinggal di kebawahin aja kok)

-Kakuzu VS Orochimaru(petugas administrasi)-

"Yap, dan kedua pemain pun menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing." Kata Itachi layaknya komentator.

"Janken!" kata Kakuzu dan Orochimaru bersamaan sambil memamujakan sebelah telapak tangan mereka.

"Oh ternyata dari pihak Orochimaru mengeluarkan kertas, sedangkan dipihak Kakuzu mengeluarkan gunting!" kata Itachi heboh sendiri.

"Yeee~ Kuzu menang nyo!" kata Deidara kegirangan sendiri.

"Stop, jangan senang dulu ya! Khu… khu…" kata Orochimaru yang langsung saja menjulur sebuah pedang yang bernama Kusanagi dari mulut Orochimaru menuju ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang reflek sontak membentuk segel dan langsung saja dirinya mengeras seperti batu. Celakanya…

"Khu… khu… dia berubah menjadi batu berarti aku yang menang bukan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Hmm… karena Kakuzu berubah menjadi batu, maka dinyatakan Orochimaru yang menang karena ia mengeluarkan kertas!" kata Pein yang sudah menggunakan seragam Akatsuki kembali.

"Yaah… nyo." Kata Deidara kecewa.

"Khu… khu… aku yang menang," Kata Orochimaru yang sekarang telah membawa pom-pom anak cherleader.

"Gue menang!!!" teriak Orochimaru girang yang mulai nari-nari gaya mesir(yang tangannya dimaju mundurkan) dan bajunya pun sudah berubah menjadi baju anak cherleader(berubah 180® dari penampilannya yang tadi).

-Akatsuki sweatdrop-

"Kelihatanya rumah sakit ini nggak beres deh!" bisik Pein pada Sasori.

"Mungkin, gue aja baru pertama kali kesini kok." Jawab Sasori yang masih dalam bisik.

"Bang Oyib! Bang Oyib gue menang bang Oyib, dan gue lupa lanjutan lagunya…" nyanyi Orochimaru yang menyanyikan lagu Bang Toyib versi ancurnya dengan disertai goyang ngebor ala indut darahkritis (Ps: Orochi masih menggunakan baju cherleader dan membawa pom-pom).

"Waaa… mataku sakit nyo! Ngeliat pertunjukan tak berseni nyo!" teriak Deidara gaje sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hueeek… gue mau muntah!" kata Kakuzu yang udah mulai nek dengan tarian Orochimaru yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender yang mengenakan baju untuk suster wanita, yang kebetulan saja melewati ruang adimistrasi.

"Waw? Cantiknya…" kata Zetsu yang tepesona melihat suster itu.

"Betul, betul, betul…" kata Pein yang menirukan gaya kartun yang suka ditonton Tobi.

"Ehm…" Konan pun berdehem pada patner(sekaligus pacarnya) yaitu si ketua mesum itu, dan sudah siap dengan paku kertasnya yang cukup untuk membunuh Seekor dinosaurus.

"Betul, betul, betul, Salah!" kata Pein melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

"Orochi-chan! Ternyata kau ada disini ya?" kata Suster tersebut sambil mendekat kepada Orochimaru.

"Yah suster Neji! Padahal Orochi kan lagi seru-seru main sama om-om yang tolol ini!" kata Orochimaru yang langsung merubah tampang wajahnya menjadi tampang anak kecil yang lugu nan polos.

"Wah, Orochi mau balas dendam ama om-om Akatsuki ya? Tapi balas dendamnya kapan-kapan aja ya! Sekarang waktunya Orochimaru kembali ke ruang rawat." kata Suster itu berusaha merayu Orochimaru agar mau kembali kekamar rawatnya.

"Neji? Apa jangan-jangan dia Neji Hyuuga dari Konoha itu?" tanya Pein dalam bisik pada anggotanya.

"Mungkin." Jawab anggota yang lain juga dalam bisik.

"Gawat!! Berarti kita harus menyamar!" perintah Pein pada anak buahnya.

5 menit kemudian… (Setelah Neji berhasil membujuk Orochimaru untuk kembali kekamarnya)

"Baiklah sebenarnya kalian siapa ya?" tanya Neji pada 10 orang(Paling pasnya 8 orang, 1 venus flytrap, dan 1 Hiu) berpakaian aneh dan sangar yang sekarang berada ditempatnya.

"Kami ingin memeriksakan teman kami yang bernama Deida-, Eh maksud saya Deidarat!" jawab Itachi(yang sedang menyamar).

"Nggak usah nyamar kali! Aku tau kok kalian Akatsuki!" kata Neji.

"Eh, darimana kamu tau nyo? Jangan-jangan kamu gunakan byagukan ya nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Nggak perlu susah-susah pake byakugan kali! Tuh, salah satu temanmu ada yang membawa bendera yang bertuliskan 'We're Akatsuki'!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang menggunakan topeng permen lollipop.

Semua matapun tertuju pada Tobi. Dan terlihat Tobi yang sedang menyamar menjadi anak balita sambil mengibar-ibarkan bendera yang bertuliskan 'We're Akatsuki! Penjahat kelas S yang lagi diburu'.

"TOBI ANAK TOLOL!!" teriak anggota Akatsuki (-Tobi).

"Huee… Tobi anak baik! Bukan anak tolol!" Elak Tobi.

"Lagian, kalian pun kalau nyamar liat-liat dulu dong! Masa di RS pakai baju kaya gini!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang menyamar menggunakan baju daster yang bertuliskan 'Diego(Dora The Explorer) will you marry with me?'.

"Itu juga! Emang mau ke akuarium apa?" kata Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kisame yang menggunakan kostum Hiu biru.

"Dan ini lagi yang paling parah!! Emangnya lo mau kemana kok pake baju Bikini?" kata Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang mengenakan Bikini warna kuning yang ada gairs-garis hitam (seperti yang dipakai Ino di Ending Naruto shippuuden 10, lagu My Answer).

"Eh, ya jelas lah kita mau ke RS!" jawab seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalau gitu lebih baik, kalian gunakan seragam kebanggan kalian daripada nanti dikira orang gila!" saran Neji.

"Eh, bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang kenal kami nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Tenang aja! Kami sebagai pihak RS akan bersikap profesional kok, yaitu akan membatu pasien kami!" jawab Neji.

Akatsuki pun dapat bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Neji, dan segera mengganti baju mereka.

5 menit kemudian…

"Oh, jadi Deidara menderita penyakit itu toh!" kata Neji yang sudah selesai menulis surat adimstrasi untuk Deidara.

"Bagaimana bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Pein.

"Hm… kelihatanya bisa! Tapi kalian harus bayar sebesar 100. 000. 000 ryo dulu, dan ingat admistrasi yang sudah dibuat tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi atau pun ditukar dengan uang!" kata Neji menjelaskan.

"Baiklah itu tak apa-apa asalkan, Deidara bisa sembuh!" kata Pein.

Neji pun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Pein.

"Apa?" tanya Pein yang tak menggerti arti dari juluran tangan Neji.

"Mana uangnya?" tanya Neji.

"Oh, Oi Kuzu!" kata Pein memanggil Kakuzu, niatnya sih supaya si Kuzu aja yang bayar.

Sayangnya, ternyata Kakuzu sudah ngibrit duluan karena merasakan hawa yang kurang enak dengan uang-uangnya.

"Pein kelihatanya Kakuzu udah ngibrit duluan deh!" kata Hidan yang memberitahu Pein dalam bisik.

"Terus gimana nih?" tanya Pein.

"Oh kalau gitu biar aku aja yang nanganin!" jawab Itachi dengan yakinya.

"Baiklah, carilah Kakuzu sampai dapat!" perintah Pein pada Itachi.

"Roger captain!" kata Itachi, yang langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya dan pergi dari situ menggunakan sharingannya.

(Ditempat Author)

Author yang sedang asyik nyemil pisang goreng(cemilan Fave Author) sambil nonton TV dan ngetik fic di ruang keluarga rumah Author, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh kedatangan sebuah mahluk tak berbentuk *Author diametarasu* Eh ralat, seorang pria cool nan keren yang dianugerahi muka yang tampan oleh Tuhan yang maha ESA(Author nulis sambil gemeter coz dipelototin Itachi dari tadi).

"Hola Author!! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya!" sapa Itachi.

"Udah deh nggak usah basa-basi! Mau apa lo kesini?" tanya Author ketus yang mulai terganggu dengan keberadaan Itachi.

"Eh, kok ketus gitu sih! Gue kan datang kesini dengan damai!" kata Itachi.

"Iya gue tau lo datang kesini dengan damai, TAPI jangan berdiri di depan TV dong! Gue jadi nggak bisa liat!" kata Author ketus, Itachi pun minggir.

"Gue boleh tanya 1 hal nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Boleh." Kata Author.

"Bisa nggak lo nyari Kakuzu dan membawanya kembali ke tempat teman-temanku berada?" kata Itachi.

"Itu mah, bukan pertanyaan! Baiklah tunggu disitu!" kata Author yang setelah itu langsung mempersiapkan sebuah jebakan.

5 menit kemudian…

Author yang sudah selesai menyiap jebakan di ruang keluarga, dan langsung menyuruh Itachi agar mengikuti dia untuk bersembunyi di belakang meja dekat jebakan.

"Apa lo yakin berhasil?" tanya Itachi.

"Masak lo meragukan jebakan yang super briliant dari otak Author yang cerdas ini?" tanya Author balik.

"Nggak sih, tapi masak lo mancing Kakuzu pake jebakan tikus yang gedenya seukuran manusia dan meletak uang seratus rupiah sebagai pemancingnya?" kata Itachi berusaha membantah.

"Udahlah lihat aja dulu!" kata Author sambil menyuruh Itachi diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul mahluk bermasker yang menggunakan jubah Akatsuki mendekat kearah jebakan yang telah dibuat Author. Mahluk yang telah diketahui bernama Kakuzu pun mengambil uang yang terletak dijebakan, naas jebakan tikus yang berukuran besar itu menjerat tubuhnya.

"Adauuuuw -…" teriak Kakuzu.

"Yes, berhasil!" kata Author kegirangan, Itachi hanya melongo melihat jebakan gaje buatan Author berhasil.

"Nah, Kakuzu udah ketangkep! Berarti waktunya lo balik ke alammu!" usir Author.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku!" kata Itachi.

"Iya.. iya.." kata Author.

"Kok Orochimaru masih idup, bukannya Orochimaru udah mati ya dibunuh oleh my outoto ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kejadian sebenarnya…" kata Author.

(Flashback Mode: on)

Di komik Naruto chapter 345, Saat Sasuke masuk dalam dimensi lain yang terdapat di diri Orochimaru…

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi tempat dimana ia berada.

"Ini dimensi lain yang ada dalam diriku, aku melaksanakan ritual tensei di tempat ini…" jawab Orochimaru yang secara perlahan memunculkan dirinya dari dasar dengan, badan yang tak berbentuk.

'Tahan Sasuke, tahan jangan lo keluarkan sekarang!' inner Sasuke yang udah bosan mendengarkan penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Mari kita mulai!" kata Orochimaru.

Bruuutt…

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara aneh seperti suara kentut -?- yang berasal dari tempat Sasuke.

'Ah, leganya' inner Sasuke

'Bau ini' inner Orochimaru yang, dan bermunculan lah masa lalu dimana ia masih anggota Akatsuki…

"Masa aku kena bau busuk ini…" kata Orochimaru yang sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kekuatan kentut yang luar biasa! Mengerikan…" kata Orochimaru lagi sambil memandang sosok yang berada didepannya.

Bruukk…

Tiba-tiba tangan Orochimaru terpotong dan jatuh ketanah.

"Ukh…" kata Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, seperti apa pun jurusmu, tak kan ada pengaruhnya bagi kentut khas klan Uchiha…" kata Orang yang berada di depan Orochimaru yang diketahui dia adalah Itachi, dan Itachi lah yang telah memotong tangan Orochimaru.

Kenangan masa lalu yang bermunculan pun selesai…

"Khu… khu… bau kentut yang sungguh mengerikan dan membutakan indra sama seperti dulu." Kata Orochimaru yang setelah itu langsung tepar di dimensi lainya sendiri, karena kentut yang dikeluarkan Sasuke yang dapat membuat Author yang kebetulan lewat ikut pingsan ditempat saking busuknya.

"Orochimaru, seperti apa pun jurusmu! Kalau berhadapan dengan kentut khas klan Uchiha, maka kau TamaT!" kata Sasuke yang setelah itu pergi, dan membiarkan Orochimaru tepar bersama Author.

(Flashback Mode: off)

"Jadi begitulah… ternyata Orochimaru Cuma koma 999 hari 10 tahun dan mengalami ganguan jiwa yang disebabkan oleh bau kentut itu…" kata Author yang sudah selesai menceritakan.

"Hiks… Hiks… aku terharu!! Karena my outoto ternyata sudah bisa menggunakan jurus khas klan Uchiha!" kata Itachi yang mulai menangis haru.

'Menjijikkan…' inner Kakuzu dan Author.

"Baiklah karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu! Maka, kembalilah kealammu!" usir Author.

"Okey! Bye… sampai ketemu lagi!" kata Itachi yang langsung mengaktifkan sharingan, untuk mengirim dirinya dan Kakuzu kembali ketempat teman-temannya.

(Di RS Malapetaka, ruang admistrasi)

"Oi, temen-temen! Gue bawa Kakuzu!" kata Itachi yang sudah kembali dari tempat Author sambil menggeret Kakuzu.

"Wah, kau hebat Itachi!" kata Hidan memuji Itachi.

"Baiklah! Kapan kalian akan bayar?" tanya Neji.

"**SEKARANG**!!!" kata Pein sambil menatap layaknya Om-Om mesum kearah sesuatu yang berada dibalik jubah Kakuzu.

"Tidak!!" teriak Kakuzu.

5 menit kemudian…

"Hiks… Hiks… Kalian semua sadis! Tega-teganya kalian melakukan itu semua padaku" kata Kakuzu dengan tampang layaknya orang habis diperkaos.

"Eh, Cuma gitu aja, lagian kita nggak lakuin apa-apa ke kamu!" elak seluruh anggota Akatsuki (-Kakuzu).

"Tapi kalian telah merampas uang-chan dari tanganku!" kata Kakuzu melankolis.

"Ayolah! Nanti dokter Naruto yang keburu pulang!" kata Neji.

"Baiklah sus! Kita tinggalkan saja Kuzu, mari antarkan kita keruangan dokter itu!" kata Pein.

Akatsuki dan suster Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu yang sedang meratapi kepergian uang-chan.

Sementara diperjalanan, menuju ruangan dokter…

"Oh ya sus! Kenapa kok rumah sakit ini dibangun deket kuburan?" tanya Zetsu yang sambil berjalan mengikuti suster Neji.

"Itu karena pasien disini datang pasti mati, dan penyebabnya karena malpraktek dokter disini atau karena bunuh diri saking frustasinya nggak tahan berada disini lebiha lama! Dan untuk mempermudah penguburan, maka dibangun kuburan khusus korban malpraktek disamping tempat ini." jawab Neji.

'Mampus gue nyo!' inner Deidara yang udah mulai tak tenang mendengar jawaban Neji.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Neji berhenti di depan salah satu pintu ruang RS Malapetaka.

**To Be Continue…**

Gomen!!!!! Saya telat banget buat Apdet (3 minggu lebih telatnya)!!!! *Dicincang reader*Apa lagi bersambungnya ngantung lagi… *dijatuhin dari puncak gunung everest sama reader*

Bener deh! Pas nulis chap ini Author kenama WB dan imajinasi Author pada ilang karena kena tugas yang setumpuk. Dan maaf sekali lagi, karena chapter ini begitu garing dan gaje + banyak typo…

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada:

**Aira Mitsuhiko****, Hatake Nekoshi, momochi mimi'san, shiNomori naOmi **(yang telah bersedia mereview fanfic gaje saya) **dan My God**. Dan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang mau berkunjung dan membaca fanfic saya (walau tak mereview fanfic saya).

Semasa presiden tak melarang, saya juga tak melarang untuk reader yang ingin memfave cerita saya…

Kemungkinan chap selanjutnya merupakan chap terakhir, jadi mohon reviewnya agar saya cepet apdet *Dilempar bakiak oleh reader(Reader: ngomong aja kalau minta review)*

Review please(sambil senyum), bahkan flame boleh kok(sambil pundung)


	5. Chapter 5

**~Un Un Un~**

**Summary: Apakah Deidara dapat kembali seperti semula?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Humor(Humor yang tak lucu dan terlalu dipaksakan)/General**

**Warning: Hati-hati! Anda memasuki wilayah OOC yang nggak ketulungan, Gaje, Lebay, sangar mode: on. Dan tidak lupa typo + Kegaringan yg selalu Author tebar disetiap chapter… **

**Main chara: Akatsuki crew. **

**Chapter 5**

**~(-,-"-o-0,0)The End~**

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Neji berhenti di depan salah satu pintu ruangan yang terdapat di RS Malapetaka.

"Eh? Masa tempat pengobatanya di toilet?" tanya Pein dengan tampang yang kurang yakin dengan perkataan Neji, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu ruang yang ada di depannya.

"Bukan." Jawab neji dengan muka serius.

"Terus ngapain kita ke toilet nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Senpai… Orang kalau mau ke toilet ya karena mau pipis atau BAB lah!" jawab Tobi nyelonong.

"Itu mah, gue tau nyo!" kata Deidara sambil menjitak Tobi.

"Hn, betul yg dikatakan Tobi!" kata Neji dengan muka serius dan ada sedikit penekanan pada kalimat yg ia ucapkan.

"Emang siapa yang mau BAB?" tanya Pein.

"GUE! Pliiis deh ah nggak usah banyak tanya, kalian cari ruang Dr. Naruto! bye…" kata Neji yg langsung ngibrit masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Hyuuga satu itu salah makan apa coba? Kok bisa kayak gitu!" kata Kisame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Habis makan SDCS* kali!" kata Deidara.

"Benar juga ya…" kata Anggota akatsuki sambil mengenang kejadian yg pernah mereka alami(SDCS-Spicy Deluxe Crazy Soup-: Adalah sebuah sop yang berisikan air berwarna merah cabe, laba-laba, semut, bangkai tikus, kepala ular, jengkol, pete, buntut tikus, mata sapi, katak penyet dan lain-lain. Untuk lebih jelasnya baca fic Akatsuki And Hole chapter 2)

"Ya sudahlah, mari kita cari ruangan Dr. Naruto!" kata Pein pada anggota Akatsuki.

"Aye sir!" jawab anggota Akatsuki.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama tanpa arah didalam gedung RS Malapetaka.

.

.

.

Sementara disuatu tempat…

"Saya mau pergi makan dulu, tolong jaga ruangan ini sebentar-ttebayo!" kata seorang dokter berambut blonde spike pada seorang pria tua berambut putih yang jabrik dan panjang.

"Iyaaa… pak doktel Naluto!" jawab kakek tua yg diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu sambil menirukan cara anak kecil berbicara.

"Kakek baik, dokter Naruto pergi dulu-ttebayo!" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Wah doktel Naruto kelupaan jas doktelnya! Kupakai aahh~" kata Jiraiya yg mendapati jas dokter Naruto tertinggal diatas kursi kerjanya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan penuh rintangan dari para fans Akatsuki yang mayoritas luar biasa (a.k.a banci, ikan, suster ngesot, dll) dalam mencari ruang Dr. Naruto. Akhirnya mereka menemukan ruang yang terletak di lantai 66 pintu ke enam berjarak enam langkah dari tangga dan bernomor ruang 666(nomer cantik).

'Cklek' bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Permisi, Dr. Naruto." Kata Pein sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan Dr. Naruto yang diikuti anggota lainnya.

"Hmm… Oh rupanya kau! Silahkan duduk!" kata kakek berambut putih jabrik dan panjang sedang mengenakan sebuah jas dokter yang di name tagnya tertulis Dr. Naruto. Kakek itu sedang duduk di kursi dokter yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang itu.

"Eng… bukannya kau Jiraiya? Guruku?" tanya Pein yang curiga pada orang itu.

"Well, saya ini Naruto tapi udah dewasa, jadi saya mirip kaya senin ganteng itu karena saya ngefans ama dia!" kata kakek tua itu dengan narsisnya.

"Tapi bukannya Naruto itu warna rambutnya itu kuning ya nyo? Kok jadi putih gini nyo?" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut kakek itu.

"Masa kalian nggak pernah liat Kakashi? Dia kan sudah ubanan sejak lahir, jadi kalau rambut saya putih ubanan itu wajar dong!" Jawab kakek itu dengan tak masuk akalnya.

"Iya-iya nyo." Kata Deidara mangut-mangut, tanda dia percaya pada kata-kata kakek itu.

"Baiklah dok, saya mau memerikasakan-" kata-kata Pein terputus karena kakek itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Saya tau sekarang anda terkena penyakit apa!" kata Dokter itu pada Pein.

"Dok, dok, saya ngg-" kata-kata Pein terputus lagi karena kakek itu menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"Hei, kalian sebagai bawahannya harusnya membantu saya memegangi dia!" kata kakek itu menyuruh anggota Akatsuki lainya untuk memegangi Pein.

"Eh… iya!" kata anggota Akatsuki bingung dengan maksud kakek itu, tapi karena disuruh ya mereka turuti aja.

"Baiklah kamu ambilkan palu disana!" kata Kakek itu menyuruh Deidara mengambil sebuah palu di lemari pojok kanan ruangan tersebut.

"Ok nyo." Jawab Deidara singkat dan langsung berjalan kearah lemari itu.

"Yang lainnya pegangi Pein agar tidak bergerak." Suruh kakek tua itu lagi.

Dan perintah itu segera dilakukan oleh anggota Akatsuki lainya, mereka menyuruh Pein duduk di kursi pasien depan meja dokter dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang dipegangi. Pein masih tampak tenang dan berwibawa(hueekk) melihat tingkah laku anggotannya itu.

"Ini dok, palunya nyo!" kata Deidara sambil menyerahkan sebuah 'palu' pada kakek tua itu.

"Nah, Pein saya akan pukulkan palu ini ke lututmu!" kata kakek itu sambil mengayun-ayunkan palu itu di tangannya seraya mendekat kearah Pein.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening Pein melihat semakin dekat jaraknya dan kakek tua itu.

'Mampus aku, kalau dipukul pakai palu kecil sih nggak papa, lah ini palu ukuran XL!' inner Pein sambil komat-kamit.

Dan akhirnya Kakek tua itu mengayunkan palu ukuran XL itu mengarah kelutut Pein. Sedangkan Pein cuma bisa pasrah sambil tutup mata.

'Buuaaaakkkk'

"Auwwww!" jerit seseorang.

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

Sampai sekarang Pein tak merasakan apapun, dengan memberanikan diri ia membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sakit?" tanya Kakek tua itu pada Pein, setelah Pein membuka matanya.

"Enggak." Jawab Pein datar.

Sedangkan Kisame yang tadi memegangi tangan Pein, sekarang sedang guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi lututnya, mengerang kata 'Sakit'. Dan Sasori yang berada di samping Kisame tadi cuma bisa sujud syukur pada Tuhan YME, karena lututnya nggak jadi korban yang memungkinkan dia harus ketukang kayu untuk membetulkan lututnya.

"Kalau gitu, kita coba lagi!" kata Kakek tua itu, dengan tangan yang udah berkeringat karena memegang palu itu terlalu erat.

Kali ini Pein tidak menutup matanya, dan kakek tua itu sedang mempersiapkan ancang-ancang layaknya batter yang akan memukul bola.

"Hiyaaaahh…" kata Kakek itu sambil mengayunkan palu ditangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi sayang karena tangan kakek itu terlalun licin membuat palu itu lepas dari genggamannya.

'Cklek'

"Permi-" kata seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, naas saat membuka pintu itu ia langsung disambut oleh ciuman maut palu ukuran XL di keningnya.

'Buakkkhh'

Seketika orang yang membuka pintu itu langsung pingsan ditempat dengan pose tak 'elit'.

"Kuzu-senpai!" kata Tobi memanggil nama orang naas tersebut.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

"Haaaah… ada yang punya uang nggak?" tanya Hidan sambil menghela nafas.

Sedang pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab suara jangkrik dan keheningan.

"Dei, punya uang nggak?" tanya Hidan.

"Nggak nyo, uangku habis untuk beli petasan kucing nyo!" jawab Deidara sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya Hidan menanyai satu persatu anggota Akatsuki, dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah bermacam-macam: nggak punya uang, ludes dibuat bayar utang, dimakan ikan-ikan peliharaan, uangnya ditanam di pekarangan markas dan sampai sekarang belum tumbuh, uangnya telah bermetamorfosis menjadi bunga kertas, uangnya habis buat perawatan peirching, dan lain-lain. Sampai giliran Tobi ditanya oleh Hidan,

"Punya uang nggak Tob? Cuma gue pijem kok!" tanya Hidan dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Eenggg…." Jawab Tobi bingung.

"Sekarang bulan puasa, jadi nggak boleh bo'ong!" kata Hidan dengan penekan pada kata bulan puasa.

"Iya deh Tobi nggaku, Tobi punya uang niatnya mau buat beli permen." Kata Tobi sambil mengeluarkan uang coin 5 ryo dari saku jubahnya dengan tampang tak iklas.

Hidan pun mengambil uang coin itu dari tangan Tobi,

"Ingat senpai! Harus kembali uangnya, Bulan puasa loh!" kata Tobi saat akan melepas uang coin itu dari gengamannya. Tapi sebelum melepaskan gengamannya dari coin itu Tobi sempat menyatakan perasaannya layak pria di drama-drama biasanya.

"Uang yang indah walau tak seindah permen, uang yang lingkaran layaknya permen lollipop, Ku harus melepaskanmu walau ku tak ingin. Karena bila ku melepaskanmu sama saja dengan melepaskan sebuah permen lollipop!" kata Tobi sok puitis, dan akhirnya Tobi melepaskan coin dari gengamannya.

Yang lain cuma sweatdrop, melihat tingkah Tobi yang sudah mendekati tingkah Kakuzu.

"Ingat harus kembali senpai!" kata Tobi cemas.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya…" kata Hidan, yang mambuat hati Tobi lega.

"Ya nggak janji kembali, lagian kamu kan penganut keyakinan Konoha sedangkan aku panganut Titi DJ, jadi bo'ong pas bulan puasa nggak papa!" lanjut Hidan dengan cepat setelah melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Tobi.

Langsung dengan seketika wajah Tobi berubah dari lega menjadi wajah orang tua mewek seperti embah-embah tua nyamar jadi anak Tk kepingin dibelikan permen.

"Buat apa coin itu Dan?" tanya Pein.

"Liat aja." Jawab Hidan sambil melangkah kearah Kakuzu yang sedang tergeletak bernyawa. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lainya cuma angkat bahu, tanda kalau pada bodoh semua -ditabok-, tanda kalau sama tak tahunya.

Setelah jarak mereka dekat, Hidan berjongkok di pinggir tubuh Kakuzu yang pingsan. Ia menggerakkan benda terhormat bagi Kakuzu kekanan-kekiri di atas tepat muka Kakuzu.

.

.

.

1 detik kemudian

.

.

.

5 detik kemudian…

Sebuah tangan dengan kecepatan kilat mengambil benda terhormat itu dari tangan Hidan dengan mata yang sudah ijo dan ada tulisan Ryo di matan si pemilik tangan. Well, dengan kecepatan kilat mengalahkan kecepatan jet, Kakuzu mengambil sebuah coin 5 ryo dari tangan Hidan. Dan tentu saja Tobi sang empunya coin cuma bisa mewek-mewek melihat uangnya diambil Kakuzu-SENPAI(**S**i kak**E**k **N**arsis **P**arah yang m**A**ta du**I**tan)yang sudah jelas itu merupakan akhir kisah drama Tobi dan uang coinnya.

'Dasar kakek tua pengidap matrekkritis uangkuembat, masa uang coin 5 ryo aja diembat juga!' inner Akatsuki yang lainnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Well, bisa kita lanjut pengobatannya?" tanya Kakek tua berambut putih yang mengenakan jas dokter.

"Bisa kok nyo." Jawab Deidara yang seharusnya jadi pasien.

"Kalau begitu, setelah melakukan penelitian yang sangat brilian dari otak saya, Jadi saya telah memutuskan untuk mengadakan operasi otak setelah melakukan pemirikan jenius dengan waktu sesingkat-singkatnya dan saya merasa di otak anda telah teracuni oleh peirching karatan anda!" kata kakek tua itu dengan narsisnya sambil menjelaskan panjang ditambah nggak nyambung sama dengan tampang oon anggota Akatsuki.

"Engg… Dok ya sudah lanjutkan aja semau dokter." Kata Pein dengan muka masih bingung akan perkataan kakek tua itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan sekarang juga!" kata Kakek tua itu yang raut mukanya sudah berubah menjadi raut muka boneka chukie, bila boneka chukie membawa pisau maka kakek tua itu membawa gergaji.

"Eh?" kata Pein kaget, karena kakek tua itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah gergaji, bukan berjalan kearah Deidara.

'Tuhan selamatkan hamba mu ini!' kata Pein sambil komat-kamit bawa tasbih dengan mengenakan surban di kepalanya yang entah diambilnya darimana.

Jarak antara Pein dan kakek tua itupun semakin dekat…

.

.

5 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

0,00000001 cm

'Cklek'

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang Dr. Naruto sambil berkata "Ada apa ini-ttebayo?".

Seketika kakek tua berambut putih itu segera bertampang layaknya anak-anak Tk yang polos nan lugu sambil melempar gergaji yang berada ditangannya kesegala arah.

"Anu doktel naluto tadi caya cuma pinjem jas doktel yang ketinggalan!" kata kakek tua itu sambil melepaskan jas dokter dan memberikan jas itu pada pemuda berambut blonde yang berada di ambang pintu.

"oohh… jadi kakek Jirayai mau balas dendam pada Akatsuki toh, balas dendamnya nanti aja, sekarang kembali kekamar biar diantar sama suster Neji." Kata pemuda berambut blonde spike itu sambil mengenakan jas dokternya.

"Iyap!" jawab Kakek tua itu, yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu bersama seorang suster yang tadi berada di belakang pemuda berambut blonde spike itu.

"Well, jadi kalian Akatsuki ya-ttebayo?" tanya dokter bernama Naruto sambil berjalan masuk keruangan.

"Iya." Jawab anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Ada masalah apa kalian kesini-ttebayo?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi dokter.

"Saya mengidap penyakit nyo, ya penyakitnya nyo bikin nyo-nyo mulu nyo!" kata Deidara menjelaskan dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

"ooh.. " kata Naruto sambil angguk-angguk kepala. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasaan itu Naruto mengambil satu buah jeruk, es balok, dan gelas dari dalam lemari di pojok ruangan.

'drr… drr… drr…'

Dengan cepatnya Naruto membentuk rasengan ditanganya, dan ia benturkan rasengan itu di buah jeruk dan es yang terletak didalam gelas yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Setelah melakukan itu ia segera membentuk segel pemanggil dan mendatang dua ekor kodok yang ukurannya lumayan.

"?" Akatsuki pada bingung dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Dr. Naruto.

"Dokter lagi buat obat buat saya ya nyo?" tanya Deidara.

"Buat Obat-ttebayo? Enggak…" jawab dokter itu sambil mengambil sebuah bantal yang biasanya digunakan sebagai alas duduk.

"Terus lagi buat apa?" tanya Tobi yang berada disamping Deidara.

Dokter itu tidak menjawab, malah ia sekarang sedang duduk diatas bantal sambil meminum gelas yang berisikan air berwarna orange ditemani oleh suara nyanyian merdu kedua katak yang ukurannya lumayan.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan penjelasan penyakit anda-ttebayo" Kata Dokter itu sambil menikmati jus jeruk.

-Akatsuki Sweatdrop-

"Kan sudah saya jelaskan nyo!" kata Deidara yang udah mulai naik pitam.

"ooohhh…" kata Dokter itu dengan santainya sambil meminum jusnya.

'Eh nyo, sepertinya kita salah dokter deh. Orang dokternya punya penyakit lebih parah dari aku koknyo! Masa aku cuma tiga huruf dia tujuh huruf sihnyo!' bisik Deidara pada Itachi sambil mengacungkan kelima jarinya.

'Kamu ngomong tujuh tapi jarimu cuma lima?' bisik Itachi balik.

'Yang dua ada di jari kakinyo.' jawab Deidara sambil menunjuk jari kakinya.

'Nggak keliatan? Mana?' tanya Itachi lagi.

'Ya iyalah, akukan pake sepatunyo!' jawab Deidara, inner:'kok bisa nih orang dipanggil si jenius Uchiha?'

"Bisa dilakukan pengobatannya sekarang juga-ttebayo?" tanya Dokter itu sambil menjilati gelas bekas tempat jus jeruk.

"Bisa dok." Jawab Kakuzu yang sedang mengadakan pembicaraan romantis dengan uang coin 5 ryo.

Mendengar jawaban itu, si dokter segera merogoh-merogoh kaus kakinya untuk mengambil suatu benda. Dan ternyata dokter itu mengambil sebuah hp Nokia(**NO**ra**K** b**I**n j**A**dul) dari dalam kaus kaki busuknya yg belum dicuci 3 minggu.

'pip pip pip pip' bunyi menekan nomer di keypad hapenya.

"Halo, Markas Anbu-ttebayo? Bisa minta tolong 2 anbu datang ke RS Malapetaka-ttebayo? Saya tunggu-ttebayo! Bye…" kata yg sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui hapenya yg sebesar sepatu itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya-ttebayo! Setelah anda melakukan pengobatan dari saya-ttebayo, anda mungkin sembuh! Bila tidak anda akan menjadi tambahan koleksi kami-ttebayo!" kata Dokter itu sambil menunjuk kearah luar jendela yg mengarah kekuburan khusus pasien RS Malapetaka, dan jendela itu terletak disamping tempat duduk Dokter.

'Tes… tes… tes…' keringat dingin-pun berturunan dari dahi Deidara.

"Dok! Kok bisa Jiraiya-sensei masih hidup? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal ya?" tanya Pein pada Dr. Naruto.

"Kalau itu…."

-Flashback-

Chap 381-383 disaat Jiraiya bertarung dengan Pein antara hidup dan mati.

Pada saat itu Jiraiya yang sedang bertarung dengan para pein, karena merasa dirinya sudah terdesak dan kelelahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik cagak besar.

'Laper' inner Jiraiya, karena terlalu banyak menggunakan mode sennin membuat ia kelaparan.

Ia-pun mengeluarkan sebuah tomat dari kantong tas ninjanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

'Nyam… Nyaam… Nyam' bunyi mulut Jiraiya yg sedang mengunnyah tomat.

'Byuurrr…'

Tiba-tiba muncul salah satu tubuh Pein dari dalam air dan langsung menyerang kearah Jiraiya menggunakan tombak hitam.

'Craassshh…'

Cairan merah-pun mengalir dengan derasnya.

'Selamat!' inner Jiraiya.

Ternyata tombak yg digunakan salah satu tubuh pein untuk menyerang Jiraiya meleset 0,12345 cm dan tombak itu menggenai tomat yg baru setengah dimakan Jiraiya.

"Aaakhhh…" teriak Jiraiya shock yg mengakibatkan cakranya tidak dapat terkontrol dengan baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak Jiraiya?" tanya katak laki-laki tua yg berada di bahu sebelah kanannya Jiraiya.

"Nggak pa-pa, cuma tuh cowok rambut kusut banget sih! Harusnya setiap hari pake vitamin rambut ama condisioner sun**** dan menggunakan shamp-"

'PLAAAKK'

Sebuah tamparan dari sang katak di pipi Jiraiya, membuat Jiraiya menghentikan ocehan tentang perawatan rambut dan menstabilkan control cakranya lagi karena ia sedang dalam mode Sennin.

"Sadar nak Jiraiya! Ingat, kamu itu Sennin a.k.a **S**i rambut ng**E**ru**N**del **N**an jabr**I**k + ubana**N**. Jadi jangan komentari rambutnya!" kata kakek katak itu menceramahi Jiraiya.

"Iya… Nyam… Nyam…" kata Jiraiya sambil memakan tomat yg tadi sempat tertusuk tombak yg digunakan salah satu tubuh Pein. Sedangkan tubuh pein berambut panjang itu sedang berusaha melepaskan tombak yg menancap di cagak itu.

Sementara tubuh Pein yg berambut panjang sedang berusaha melepaskan tombak, Jiraiya dan kakek katak sedang berbincang-bincang tentang pilihannya.

'Kraaakkk…'

Salah satu tubuh Pein muncul dari permukaan tanah tempat Jiraiya berpijak. Jiraiya yg sedang santai makan tomat-pun, tidak sempat menghindar.

'Greepp…'

Salah satu tubuh Pein yg gundul alias nggak punya rambut itu langsung mencekik Jiraiya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Jiraiya terbatuk-batuk karena keselek tomat, membuat Jiraiya memuncratkan cairannya merah yaitu cairan tomat. Cairan yg dimuncratkan Jiraiya ternyata menggenai mata dari tubuh Pein yg sedang mencekiknya, itu mengakibatkan tubuh Pein yg gundul melepaskan cekikannya pada Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yg keselek biji tomat cuma bisa tepar ditempat, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan ia sempat mengapdet status di Twitternya yg berisikan "Ini kode rahasia tenang Pein silahkan dipecahkan: 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 206, 15" menggunakan hp si kakek katak, karena kebetulan pulsa hpnya tinggal 1 rupiah ryo.

-Flashback Off-

"…Dan pada akhirnya ia pingsan 6 tahun 6 bulan 66 hari." Kata Dr. Naruto selesai bercerita.

'Cklek'

Bunyi pintu dibuka…

"Kami datang!" kata seorang anbu yg dikenali bernama Yamato dan seorang lagi yg dikenali bernama Kakakshi(?) memasuki ruangan Dr. Naruto.

"Wah rupanya Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei sudah datang-ttebayo!" kata Dr. Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati kedua anbu itu. Setelah jarak mereka lumayan dekat Dr. Naruto membisikkan beberapa kata pada kedua orang tersebut.

Mendengar apa yg dibisikkan oleh Dr. Naruto, Yamato segera membentuk segel element kayunya dan terciptalah sebuah gelas kayu, yg langsung saja Yamato membentuk segel element air dan mengisikan gelas itu dengan air bening. Melihat yg telah dilakukan temannya itu, Kakashi segera membentuk rasengan dan mengarahkannya diatas gelas yg telah berisi air itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Minumlah-ttebayo!" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan gelas kayu berisi air itu kepada Deidara.

Deidara Cuma menerima gelas kayu itu dengan keterpaksaan, dan dengan perlahan ia meminum air dalam gelas itu.

''Gleek… Gleekk… Gleekk…'

.

.

1 menit

.

.

5 menit

"SUEEGERRR UN!" teriak Deidara kegirangan karena suarannya sudah kembali normal.

"Dok emangnya itu air apaan?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Air putih biasa." Jawab dengan innocentnya.

"Air putih un?" tanya Deidara binggung.

"Iyap, kamu itu cuma kurang minum-ttebayo! Makannya suara yg dihasilkan berbeda, mungkin sejak beberapa hari yg lalu kamu belum minum-ttebayo!" jawab .

"ooohhh…" kata Akatsuki yg lain sambil menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Well, tagihan telah memanggil kami!" kata Yamato dan Kakashi sambil menyerahkan bon yg bertuliskan nominal 5.000.000 ryo pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yg melihat nominal pada bon itu, segera memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada anggota Akatsuki lainnya sambil menggeram "Kaliaaan!"

-The End-

(Bila dilanjutkan akan menjerumus ke Rate M karena isinya hanyalah siksaan Kakuzu pada anggota lainnya)

Maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan, karena saya terburu-buru membuatnya. Dan mungkin ini chap tepanjang, tergaje, terabal, terjayus di fic ini.

Maaf lagi karena Apdetnya lama…

Thanks to: Tobito Uchiha, Fi suki suki, AmellCIchan, Yuki the Kawaii, Sayurii Dei-chan, Deidei Rinnepero, Hana Hirogaru dan semua yg mau baca tapi nggak review.

Mind ro Review?


End file.
